1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to utensil structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbeque utensil kit wherein the same provides for compact utensils arranged for ease of storage during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utensil structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate grilling, such as in a barbeque scenario. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,816 to Anderson setting forth a hamburger grill spatula including forwardly projecting tines relative to a rear base support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,158 to Divish sets forth a spatula scraper attachment for cooking grills in cooperation with various grilling utensils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,832 to Slinker sets forth a rotating cooking spatula formed with a rotary head structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved barbeque utensil kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.